Boredom
by Silverfox588
Summary: Boredom is not good for ninjas and the Village Ninjas are bored.


Boredom

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just using them.

Chapter one

Kakashi watched Naruto practice his chakra control for awhile then went back to reading his book. He finished the chapter and slipped the book into the pouch at his waist. He jumped lightly from the branch he had been sitting on and landed beside Naruto. It had been a slow day and Sakura and Sasuke were working on a D-rank mission. There had been nothing else left for Naruto and Kakashi to do.

"I think you've gotten better at this so why don't you take a break Naruto." Kakashi said putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Do you want to go bother Tsunade?"

Naruto looked up at Kakashi and grinned mischievously. He nodded and they started to walk to the center of the city. Kakashi pulled out his book again and Naruto made a face at him. Kakashi sighed and put it away.

"Any ideas for annoying Tsunade?" Kakashi asked before he dodged a highly irritated Iruka. Iruka tried to catch hold of the Copy Ninja's vest but Kakashi just kept dodging.

"THAT IS ENOUGH KAKASHI!!!!!" yelled Iruka after a minute of trying to catch him. "WHERE ARE YOUR DAMN REPORTS!!!!?"

"I – ummmm…. I didn't finish them." Kakashi answered, he couldn't come up with a stupid reason for not having them in. Naruto was standing off to one side, laughing. He never thought he'd see Kakashi being told off like a child. Iruka rounded on Naruto.

"And what are you two up to Naruto?" He asked his voice lowering from yelling to a deadly calm. Naruto stopped laughing and turned to Kakashi for guidance. Kakashi shrugged and pulled out his little orange book. "Well Naruto?"

"Ummmm….nothing."Naruto answered looking around for an escape route. There were none. Iruka turned to Kakashi and snatched the book quickly. Kakashi was stunned that the chunin had actually gotten the book, but that only lasted a moment. Iruka had made the book disappear.

"Give up the book Iruka and I won't be forced to sic Pakkun on you. He will follow you everywhere until you give up the book." Kakashi threatened in a quiet voice. Iruka rolled his eyes.

"I teach children how to handle weapons Kakashi. Your dog doesn't scare me." Iruka said with a small smile. "But if you do a few things for me I won't burn the disgusting thing."

"Blackmailing a jounin is never a good idea." Said Asuma from behind Naruto who jumped. He hadn't heard Asuma appear behind him. "But this should be interesting. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything while you make him do his work Iruka, but afterward you're fair game."

Naruto watched Iruka smile and was amazed to see that Kakashi wasn't angry. Instead he was as calm as he ever was and he was simply staring at Asuma. Kakashi shrugged and sighed.

"Let's get this over with." Kakashi muttered following Iruka to the school slowly. Naruto and Asuma followed.

"Why is Kakashi doing what Iruka-sensei says? I thought that Iruka-sensei had to do what Kakashi says." Naruto asked confused. Asuma laughed and lit another cigarette.

"It's a game that we jounin play to stay sane. Iruka and some of the other chunin found out about it and decided that they wanted to play as well." Asuma explained with a smile. "We all have a day during the month and we choose another player to torment for a day. Then the person who is getting tormented gets to do something in revenge. No one ever knows what the revenge is going to be and when it will come. That's what makes it fun. There are rules, but the revenge cannot have been done before. For example, Gai took his revenge on Anko by tampering with her Ramen. He put enough spices in it that Anko drank almost three gallons of water to cool her mouth. Kakashi hasn't been target in awhile because his revenge is so strange."

"What did he do?" Naruto asked watching Kakashi sit at a desk and begin his paper work. Kakashi looked bored out of his mind. Asuma leaned back against a wall.

"He caught Genma and we found him hanging upside down in the middle of one of the training grounds. He was dressed as one of the female characters in Kakashi's book and Pakkun was standing watch over him. Pakkun said that he wasn't to be let down until all of the jounin saw him like that."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Naruto said looking at Asuma. Asuma just laughed.

"That was only half of the revenge Naruto. He used your sexy jutsu on Genma and it didn't wear off for two days." Asuma said laughing harder when Genma walked in. Genma glared and then he saw Kakashi.

"Iruka is going to regret this." Genma said with a grin. "I can't wait to see what he's going to do to Iruka."

Naruto shook his head and decided that it was going to be a long day staying with Kakashi, so he headed to see Tsunade. Tsunade was patching up Neji's arm and was clearly irritated. Naruto told her about the game he had just learned about and she laughed. Naruto sighed and went back out to the training grounds.

Kakashi finished all of the work that Iruka wanted and was finally released with his book. He knew what he was going to do for revenge, he had been thinking about it all day. He built up his chakra and summoned his revenge.

Iruka walked into his apartment and was greeted by a room full of ninja dogs. The all started talking at once and jumping up on him to be pet. He was pulled down to the ground and Pakkun sat on his chest.

"We are to follow you for three days. EVERYWHERE." Pakkun said with a yawn. Iruka groaned.

******* Three days later*******

Iruka sat down on his torn up couch and sighed. No more ninja dogs, they had just vanished. Finally.

"Dogs more annoying than children?" Kakashi asked with a grin when Iruka jumped. Iruka glared at him and said nothing. Kakashi left and sighed again. It was his turn tomorrow.

Boredom was not a good thing for jounin.

This was just some random thing that came into my head while waiting for class. Hope you all enjoy.

Reviews are welcome.


End file.
